Taint me not
by eTerNaLzAnzI98
Summary: ItaNaru SasuNaru Yaoi. Naruto witnesses a disturbing scene that leads him to become a star among stars and along the way meet a persistent -not to mention- perverted and seductive photographer.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

A/N: weeeee! Another fic, and I still haven't updated my other ones .. uwaaahhh! bawl … enyweyz! Zanzi here again, with another fic on Naruto, with my favourite uke-chan: Naru-chan!!

Graphic yaoi on the way, so minors if you can't handle it, I suggest you flippin' leave! Oh, and swear words as well. Enjoy!

* * *

:: MIND THE GAP … MIND HE GAP ::

I rush out of the train pushing past and muttering 'Sorry' at the disgruntled passengers, carefully keeping my precious cargo out of the way. I didn't pay the intercom and the 'gap' for that matter, any mind and resulted in nearly tipping and crushing my heavy load. I have to hurry; I got off early at work and decided to cook something special. I was shopping for the ingredients and forgot the time; now, I only have two hours left to prepare a feast before the time's up!

Oh yeah! My name's Uzumaki Naruto, currently 16 years old. Yes, I know, 16 and at work already. But it's complicated. I had to get a full-time job; else my boyfriend and I live off the street. My boyfriend though, is in college. He'll be studying to get a higher paying job and support us in the future. So for now, even though all I can do is work hard at my job to pay our bills and clean and take care of the flat and him, I know that it's enough because, little as it is, I took part in building the our future together.

God, how I love him, we've been going steady for 3 years now, I moved in with him a year ago. Dreamy sigh. It seems like only yesterday that we overstepped our bounds from being rivals to best friends, to being lovers. I feel like each day with him, is like a step up and away from my past. We go up these stairs of clouds as if we're made of air. So light and free. I lost my first anything-romantic to him: my fist kiss (blush), my first oral (darker blush) … my virginity (even darker blush AND light headedness).

Oh my God! I'm such a perv; thinking all those things while walking in the middle of the street. God, this is so embarrassing! People are starting to look at me weirdly. I hasten my steps and lower my darkly flushed face.

It took a few moments later for me to realize that I was standing in front of our door, staring at it dumbly. I almost smacked at myself at my stupidity. We found this flat together and fell in-love with. It wasn't pricey but it wasn't cheap either. It was still the perfect place for us. It only has one room (winkwink), a spacey living room, a kitchenette and a bathroom.

I fish out my keys and unlocked the door. I check my watch and noticed that it took me 15 minutes to get here. Wahh! I have less than 2 hours to cook and prepare the meal! In my rush to get to the kitchen I failed to notice my boyfriends shoes already neatly placed on the shoe-rack .. and another, a dainty high-heeled red stilettos. Because if I did, I could have prepared myself to the scene that now lay before me.

Sigh. But I did not, and so, when I did see them, I felt my life, my everything suddenly fly out of my grasp. For the life of me I could not shut my ears to the pants and moans and grunts, as well as two fleshes slapping, almost harshly against each other. I couldn't shut my eyes as I witnessed my boyfriend, my rival, my best friend … my love pound into my other _best friend_. The scent of sex wafted mockingly to my noses. I watched their glistened skin lightly covered in sweat. I watched as my best friend arch her back in pleasure moaning _my_ boyfriend's name. I watched as my boyfriend lean down to plant delicate butterfly kisses down her back, lovingly … eerily identical to what he does to me when we make love.

Slowly, their moans and grunts muffled and faded to silence and their writhing bodies blurred to darkness. I could hear, see and smell nothing. _I_ could feel nothing. I didn't notice my eyes tear up, nor did I feel anything when one single teardrop slid down my cheek. I didn't notice as it hovered almost carefully as it descended to the floor where, to my ears, it dropped sounding like an ominous boom. Boom. Destruction.

Startled, I dropped my purchases. Their attention snapped to my form, clearly seen above and behind the two-seater couch, the only other object separating all of us, the other being the small table she was bent over. Twin looks of shock filtered through their face. For a moment none of us move, only stared. I found my voice and opened my trembling lips.

"S-Sa..suke? … Sa-Saku..ra?" I stuttered, not really caring at how pathetic it sounded even to my own ears. I looked at the blank ebony orbs, then the guilty light-green ones. In a flurry of movement they detached themselves, I watched as if in slow motion the pearly white substance that briefly connected the two snap as they nearly flew to the other sides of the room. Sakura grabbed the sofa throw and covered herself while Sasuke stood somewhat unsurely, before straightening out.

We all just stared at one another. I looked at my female best friend hurt and betrayal conveyed clearly in my eyes. How could she do this to me?! My own best friend! I feel rage boil inside me. I turn my eyes to my boyfriend's and they stared right back, unfeeling, uncaring. I felt a stab at my heart. My worst fears have been realised. He doesn't care. He doesn't love me. It was all a farce. And just like that, my anger fizzled dismally to sadness.

I've never had anyone to call my own until Sasuke came. He became MY rival; MY best friend; MY lover. And I became HIS. I gave him everything … and he does not care?

I say nothing else and press my lips tightly together, trying to push down the sob threatening to burst out of my mouth, while putting a hand over my overflowing eyes. I upturn my face to the ceiling and drew in a shuddering breath.

Sakura tried to break the tense atmosphere with her own trembling voice. "N-Naruto, we- …"

I abruptly turned away from them, effectively cutting her off. I don't want their excuses! What they've done has absolutely no excuse! I can't take it anymore and finally, after covering my face with both hands, I let out a sob … and another and I couldn't stop it. I try to tell myself to stop being pathetic and stop crying, but after everything, I just couldn't. I vented out everything; every hurt, every sadness, every frustration, _everything_ in my sobbing. I screamed out in my hands to let out the anger I was feeling; towards Sasuke, towards Sakura, and towards myself.

Why? Why me? What did I do wrong? Why did Sasuke do this? Am I not enough? Why did Sakura agree? Or is it the other way around? Was it Sakura who started it and Sasuke agreed? How could they do this? How long; since when? How could I have let this happen? How could I not notice? What kind of boyfriend am I when I don't even notice this happening under everything? How did it start? Was it my doing all along? … Such difficult questions firing and zooming around my mind; so unforgivingly engraving themselves deep down inside my mind spreading other poisonous emotions. I feel the want for retribution, for harsh punishment unto those who wronged me.

I look around and realise I own nothing here: not the teacups; not the ornaments; not the gadgets; not the furniture, I look down at myself, not my clothes. Nothing. I've made up my mind. With that I took off all of my clothes, until I was in nothing but my own. I caught a glimpse of Sasuke and saw that familiar hunger in his eyes. Again my eyes tear up; already I could feel them puffed out and probably red. I sneered at him, my love and spread my arms, "Take a good look, Sasuke. Take a good _fucking_ look!" I whisper, although I know they could perfectly hear me in the deafening silence. "'Coz you'll never own them _ever_ again." My eyes were blurred by the tears, so I couldn't see his expression. And with a glare I went to our room.

I went to my closet and threw everything on the floor. I can't .. find it … Aha! I pull out a pair of jacket and trousers. They were orange, and they were the only clothes I have that were not bought by Sasuke. I put them on. The jacket could still fit through my arms but it won't close anymore, it was a good inch apart. The trousers still fitted me as well, apart from the buttons; I couldn't close them anymore, same as with the jacket. I grabbed my frog purse. Sigh.

I think to myself. What have I done these last few years? Why have I not bought even one single thing for myself … something that could last me at least a few years? Was being Sasuke's perfect little house-wife enough for me? Inside I knew the answer … Yes, yes it was … as long as I knew that he loved me and I loved him, it was enough. I didn't – couldn't care about anything else.

I was hunching into myself by now, and didn't notice; I straightened up my posture. I held my head high and steeled myself. I will not let another teardrop fall for their sake. No, never.

I walk out to find them in the exact same position as I left them. They blinked at me and I ignored them. There was something in their eyes I couldn't pinpoint. It was like they saw something I didn't. Whatever, I don't care.

"Where are you going, dobe?" Sasuke's deep and dark voice wrapped around me, trying to pull me to the source. It clenched my heart when I herd him use his endearment to me. I can't trust my voice to speak. What _am_ I doing? I don't know, myself. I grasped the door knob in my clammy hand, opened it, stepped outside and closed it behind.

I held onto the knob half wishing he would wrench it open in panic at my leaving him, and half wishing he doesn't, and my hand grasping the door knob will ensure that he doesn't. I wait a few seconds. I hear nothing - no movement. I carefully let go of the knob almost scared that he was waiting for that moment and burst through. When he doesn't, I walk towards the elevator; each step faster than the last, until I'm almost running towards it.

I wait for the elevator. I won't lie and say, I'm not saddened by the fact that Sasuke didn't even try to explain himself; didn't try to beg for forgiveness; didn't try to take me back. Of course! Almighty Uchiha Sasuke never asks for forgiveness, let alone begs for it, and he most certainly does not go running after someone, even if it's all for the sake of his boyfriend staying.

DING!

I enter the elevator and press the button for the Ground Floor. As the door closes I heard a door slam open and saw Sasuke clad in hastily put on clothes. I saw his eyes widen slightly at my sight and broke into a run. I panicked, with the way he was running I thought he was going to be able to squeeze through the gap and we'll be alone, just the two of us in the elevator. My heart was pounding in my throat; I was pressed as closely as I could to the wall, unable to move as those raven orbs burned into my eyes, into my heart, constricting it. And at last, the doors closed breaking off the electrocuting connection. That was scary.

I can't believe Sasuke actually ran … just to get to me. I let a sorrowful smile at that. But I can't take him back anymore. No. I told him the minute before we got together, that if he ever hurt me in any way shape or form, that I will leave him without so much as a goodbye. He agreed to those terms. And I plan to see them through. I meant it when I said there are no second chances. He can run after me all he wants, I'll never come back to him.

Once outside, I walk around wincing slightly at the rough pavement and tarmac. I pull my jacket closer to cover my exposed skin as much as I could, as a harsh cold wind blew past me nipping at the rest of my exposed flesh. It's February, and in London, winter was still lingering. And to think that just a week from now would be Valentines Day. I chuckle darkly. Just _bloody_ perfect.

I wonder where I should go now. I'm still in touch with all of my friends in high school. Sigh. If it wasn't Sakura, Sasuke cheated me on; I would be crashing in her place, right now.

Oh! I know! I'll go to my favourite Lazy-arse's place! His Mum's scary but his Dad's cool! Actually these past few months, Shika's been the one hanging out with me. I guess Sakura and I have been slowly drifting apart, and Shika's the one who's always there for me.

"Naruto." said a breathless irritated voice beside my ear. I froze. I was so in to my thoughts that I completely forgot that I was being pursued. God, I'm so stupid! His arms snaked around my waist in a vice-like grip; I was pushed into his chest.

I panicked. I flail around punching every inch of Sasuke I could reach. At last I elbowed his eye, and he let go in pain and shock. I wasted no time and ran towards the tube station I saw in the distance. I had a good head long start. I was a fast-runner in school, it won't change today.

Crap! I forgot my oyster card! Thank God there're no lines. I order a travel ticket and rush to the automatic fence-like entrances and inserted the card and took it after the doors opened. I glance back and saw Sasuke attempt to jump over it only to be pulled back by one of the workers. I ran down the stairs skipping over some. I didn't stop even as my legs and feet start to ache from exhaust. I look back once again and saw Sasuke gaining on me quickly. I saw something that I've never seen in his face, ever. I saw determination. I'm really shocked and at the same time a little pleased that I made him express another foreign emotion, even though it will be all for nothing.

The train sounded in warning of the doors closing and the intercom sounded, but I paid attention to neither. All my attention was focused on getting on the train and successfully shaking loose Sasuke. With a jump, I managed to squeeze through the closing doors. I look back at the glass window at Sasuke, who was still running to catch up. I stepped back as he nearly slammed to the door. He was desperately banging on the door, and I realise, he's not banging on the door, he's banging on the button to open the doors. I pray that it doesn't. He's starting to shout now.

"Naruto! Open the door! Where are you going?!" he demanded, I only took more steps back. I was scared. There was something in his eyes that was different. Like an almost crazed look. The train moved forward and I stumbled, but I kept my balance. I looked on as he tried to pry open the doors while running to match the train's pace. Two workers appeared trying to detach him from the train. I pressed my forehead to the glass as I watched them restrain him; how he struggled in their grasp. Our eyes locked onto each other; his, burning in some foreign emotion I cannot comprehend, and mine, dimmed in heart-ache.

As I lost sight of him and the adrenaline in my body decreased, my body was suddenly crashed with exhaustion. My trembling knees could no longer support my weight and with a thud, I fell on floor on my backside. I leaned against the side of the door. I looked up at the full moon shining down on me. I feel calmed by her gentle rays.

With nothing but silence to accompany me to my journey to Shika's house, my mind couldn't help but flash through the recent events that lead up to I sitting down on the floor in the last compartment of the train all by my lonesome self. Clear liquid filled up my eyes once again, and I try to fight them back, to keep my promise to myself. I shall never shed a tear for them. They do not deserve it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a movement and I snapped my attention to it. I was wrong, I was not alone. Right there, only a few feet away from me was a man sitting in one of the seats, unlike myself. I looked around to see if there are anymore passengers aboard the compartment: there was none. So I had an audience with all the drama that happened. He didn't say anything as I kept on looking at him. He had grey hair spiked in one direction and a mask covering his lower face.

Okay. I'm really scared. I've just left a possible psycho at the train station but in return I receive a fucking suspicious character?! What's that old man thinking anyway, spiking his greying hair like that? What, he wants to be one of the gangsta's??! … Oh my god! He could be a rapist in disguise!

Immediately I stood up, I'm still a bit tired, but if this old man tries anything I want to be ready for it. I cast another suspicious look at him and turned back to watching the mesmerizing moon. With the deafening silence, my mind once again assaulted me with the disturbing images of Sasuke and Sakura together. So deep in my thought I was that when I felt a heavy hand clamp down on my shoulder that before either of knew it, I had my leg slammed unforgivingly between his legs.

* * *

1st chap fini! And review on, so maybe, just maybe, I will update faster! Thanx for reading, see you nxt time!!

zanzi xXmwaahhXx


End file.
